User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4. Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Your archive You archived a Message I just sent to you and completely ignored it -_- ... for an admin that isn't very good. Metroid101 19:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't ignore it. I saw it. I just noticed your message was the 35th, and I archive every time it goes up to 35. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, we need to talk. Why do you persist on copying me? ::#You blatently copied the introduction of my User page - several sentences are almost identical. ::#You used my sig (although you did ask). ::#You copied my created pages heading. ::#You copied my 35 heading rule for archiving. ::I really don't like this sort of thing. Either you are doing this because you think its a way of fitting in or something, or you have something against me. I am paticuarly annoyed about the User page copying. I have taken the time to change mine because of this. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I didn't copy the former. Lots of users keep track of their creations. But I don't put every room that I make. About the sig, I asked, you said yes. Name some sentences, and what significance does the 35 heading rule for archiving have? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC) "Thanks to these guys, I am now an administrator! With the help of my friends here on Wikitroid I plan my image collecting expeditions and attacks upon defenseless vandals, red links, stubs and battle guides." "When it comes to Wikia editing I do not know a lot about it, but I do know a lot about Metroid so ask me almost anything!" These three sentences. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. I'll see what I can do about changing that. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thankyou. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'll come back. Yashichi 20:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :What made you go on hiatus anyway lol? School? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I got a laptop. It was all cool and stuff, but now it's dead. I'll be using it to help here when I get it back from being repaired. Yashichi 22:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Right :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't believe it either. I'll try, though. I have Dazzle, so I can easily add to galleries. Yashichi 23:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Stop Stop with the redirects. Anything involving those articles are to wait until the RfC is redone. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :One edit out of like, 14, doesn't merit a command to stop, MarioGalaxy2433g5... But yeah, Roy, don't mess with the articles that are potentially affected by the RfC. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 14:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You got to tell him at some point. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The same goes for those talk pages. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't take all the fun for yourself I'm about to run through Corruption again, and I intend to make some articles for those rooms. So yeah, be sure to leave a few of those for me. I'd hate to miss out. ConstantCabbage 01:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll distract him for you, ConstantCabbage. >:D The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) RoyboyX is never distracted! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Lady Gaga shall distract you! http://www.youtube.com/user/HausGaGa ... Oh yeah ... Liam (Kelly) got his own web series again. Metroid101 03:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Lightrundas12 You should issue a warning to Lightrundas12 about tagging images as fanon. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 03:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Remove links It's his page, he should be the one removing the link. It's about repsonsibility, one's page is their responsibility, not anyone elses. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* Seriously RoyboyX. If you're going to be an administrator here, you really need to learn what these things are. Regarding your restoration of the image File:Samus Walrus.jpg‎: *A fanart tag is not an image licensing tag. It is the image's author's responsibility to add the licensing tag to their images. A fanart tag is never a substitute for an image licensing tag on fanart images. *"Because I feel like it" is not a valid reason for performing any administrative action on this wiki, including but not limited to undeleting an image. You must have a valid reason to do anything that requires the use of your administrative powers. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed. You've been an administrator long enough to know this. That is all. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say "because i feel like it". And I'm sick of this. EVERYBODY is saying that they're disappointed in me. As if I'm doing every possible thing wrong. I was doing something nice for Wonderwalrus, and I do not plan to make a habit of restoring deleted fanart images, only just to view them. I will talk to Wonderwalrus about adding his licensing himself. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering Hi RoyboyX, I was reading your user page and you said you own the Metroid Prime Trilogy. I was wondering if you could help me. I am in need of some friend vouchers (and by some I mean 15). I haven't been able to find anyone who owns the Trilogy except for you. I would be happy to give some friend vouchers to you also if you'd like. Metroid Master 17:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't know if I have that many (only remember 12). I'll check. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for considering helping, I have been deprived of those bonuses for to long. Also where might I find my wii number so you could send the vouchers to me. Metroid Master 17:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC)